thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Steam Team to the Rescue (FINAL VERSION)
* Tracy Blagdon |series = 23 |series_no = 23.11 |number = 549 |released = * 19 October 2019 |previous = Grudge Match }} '''Steam Team to the Rescue!' is a double-length special episode that makes up the eleventh and twelfth episodes of the twenty-third series. Plot It is sunset on Sodor, and Harold the Helicopter is patrolling that everyone is busy and okay during their last jobs of the day. Unfortunately at the docks, Salty, Porter and the three cranes are so busy, that a load of pipes from Cranky have fallen into oil drums, derailing Salty and sending him spinning out into the sea. The steam engines must work overtime to unload cargo from the docks when a series of accidents puts Porter and all of the diesel engines out of action. Things get worse when Percy tries to help and gets buried under crates. It is up to Thomas and the other members of the Steam Team to help Percy and get things back on track. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Belle * Caitlin * Porter * Nia * Rebecca * Diesel * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Flynn * Luke * Annie and Clarabel * Harold * Captain * Cranky * Big Mickey * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Troublesome Trucks (cameos) * Butch (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Willie (cameo) * The Dock Manager (cameo) * The Blue Mountain Quarry Manager (cameo) * The Ginger Haired Boy (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * Madeleine's Father (cameo; fantasy) * Philip (cameo; fantasy) * Ferdinand (portrait cameo; fantasy) * Victor (portrait cameo; fantasy) * Duck (dropped) * Bill and Ben (dropped) * Flying Scotsman (dropped) * Harvey (dropped) * Spencer (dropped) * Whiff (dropped) * Charlie (dropped) * Scruff (dropped) * Stephen (dropped) * Connor (dropped) * Marion (dropped) * Samson (dropped) * Glynn (dropped) * Ryan (dropped) * Theo (dropped) * Lexi (dropped) * Merlin (dropped) * Daisy (dropped) * Skiff (dropped) * Skarloey (dropped) * Sir Handel (dropped) * Peter Sam (dropped) * Duncan (dropped) * Millie (dropped) * Henrietta (dropped) * Rocky (dropped) * Slip Coaches (dropped) * Judy and Jerome (dropped) * Bradford (dropped) * Hannah (dropped) * Dexter (dropped) * Trevor (dropped) * Bulgy (dropped) * Kevin (dropped) * Reg (dropped) * Lady Hatt (dropped) * Stephen Hatt (dropped) * Bridget Hatt (dropped) * The Thin Clergyman (dropped) * The Fat Clergyman (dropped) * Dowager Hatt (dropped) * Cyril the Fogman (dropped) * The Mayor of Sodor (dropped) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (dropped) * Headkeeper Jack (dropped) * Sir Robert Norramby (dropped) Locations * Bluff's Cove * Knapford Station Yard * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Sheds * The Railway Works * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Vicarstown Diesel Sheds * Diesel 10's Shed * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Crosby Tunnel * Blue Mountain Quarry * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Vicarstown * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * MC BUNN * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Black Loch (portrait) * Maithwaite (portrait) * The Washdown (mentioned) * Sodor Steamworks (map only) * Norramby (map only) * Ballahoo (map only) * Sodor Castle (map only) * Kellsthorpe (map only) * Maron (map only) * The Mainland (map only) Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Salty, Den, Norman, Harold, Captain and Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Flynn and Big Mickey * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie and Clarabel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Porter, Dart and Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky * Lucy Montgomery as Carly * Jules de Jongh as Caitlin (uncredited) * Michael Legge as Luke (uncredited) US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel and Harold * Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn and Big Mickey * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily and Caitlin * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie and Clarabel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * David Menkin as Porter * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Norman, Captain and Sir Topham Hatt * Steven Kynman as Dart and Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Lucy Montgomery as Carly * Michael Legge as Luke (uncredited) Songs * Don't Stop * Don't Stop (Reprise) Trivia * This marks the first of a few things: ** The first special directed by Joey So. ** Caitlin's first speaking role since The Great Race and her first speaking role in an episode since the twentieth series episode, Engine of the Future. ** Captain's first appearance in an episode since the twentieth series episode, Skiff and the Mermaid. ** The first episode since the seventh series episode, Three Cheers for Thomas, to not play a song at the end. ** The first production to have David Stoten as head writer. * This episode marks the only things for several characters in the twenty-third series: ** Edward's only physical appearance (not counting his appearance in Thomas' thought bubble in The Other Big Engine) and speaking role. ** Belle, Porter, Luke, Carly and Big Mickey's only speaking roles. ** Caitlin, 'Arry and Bert, Captain, Flynn, Merrick and Willie's only appearances. * A reference to The Great Race is made when Gordon tells Thomas to call him "The Shooting Star" in his sleep. The line is also a reference to the James Bond films. ** Additionally, Percy's line of "Help me!" in the second fantasy sequence is a reference to the horror film The Fly. ** Thomas also references Braveheart when he rallies the Steam Team. * Two references to The Adventure Begins are made: ** Thomas calls "Wake up, lazybones!" to Gordon. ** Gordon leaves his coaches behind in a similar manner to Thomas, by mistaking another guard's whistle for his own. * Salty sings a verse of "Drunken Sailor" when Cranky fishes him out of the sea. * Yvonne Grundy, who performs Nia's speaking voice, performed her singing lines in this episode instead of Patricia Kihoro, who was her singing double in Big World! Big Adventures! * The scene where the members of the Steam Team are lifting Carly back up is similar to the fifth series episode, Cranky Bugs when Thomas and Percy are lifting Cranky back up. * One of the ships' horns at Brendam Docks is the same as Captain's. * The logo of the series overall was replaced by a stylized version of the episode's title, due to being the new special. * Stanley is the only member of the Steam Team (current or former) to not speak in the episode. Had Duck been a member, he'd be the only one to not appear. * 'Arry and Bert are the only diesel engines shown to still be working rather than being out of commission. Daisy, Mavis, Philip (not counting his appearance in the fantasy sequence) and Rusty are the only diesel engines to not appear in the episode. * This is the only double-length special episode of the twenty-third series taking place on Sodor. Goofs * Several characters and cast members were not credited in the UK end credits. ** Edward is not listed with Keith Wickham's characters. ** Toby is not listed with Rob Rackstraw's characters. ** Annie and Clarabel are not listed with Teresa Gallagher's characters. ** Jules de Jongh is not credited for voicing Caitlin. ** Michael Legge is not credited for voicing Luke. * 'Arry is seen travelling on narrow gauge track at the Blue Mountain Quarry, despite being a standard gauge engine. * In the overhead shot of the docks becoming cramped, Big Mickey is not in his correct spot and appears to be clipping through the rails beneath him. * When Harold says "Belle and Flynn are already on their way", the scene is not cut properly; Harold speeds up for a split second, and when the scene cuts back to both him and Thomas, they are both moving faster than before. * Flynn has Dennis' horn sound. * Belle has her US voice in the UK narration. Home Media Releases UK * Steam Team to the Rescue (DVD) (coming soon)